1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) and a sealing structure, and more particularly, to an LCD panel and a sealing structure with a plurality of side wall holes.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development in the multimedia society today is largely attributed to the astonished progress in semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. Among various display panels, due to advantages of high display quality, high space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation with an LCD panel, the LCD panel has played a major role in the mainstream display market.
Usually, an LCD panel comprises a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT array substrate), a liquid crystal layer and a color filter substrate, wherein the TFT array substrate fitly attaches and adheres to the color filter substrate through the adhesiveness of a sealant located in a frame, and the liquid crystal layer is sealed between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate through the above-mentioned sealant. The sealant herein is mainly used to make the liquid crystals injected in the process stably sealed between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. Besides, the sealant can also contribute somewhat to keep the cell gaps of the liquid crystals unchanged.
Along with the great expectation of consumers on various requirements of an LCD panel, such as light-slim-short-small shape design, high resolution and high quality, the width of the frame in a limited layout space tends to be smaller and smaller, and the width of the sealant is accordingly reduced. However, a downsized sealant width may encounter the problems of insufficient structure strength and inadequate adhesive intensity, which results in poor reliability of the LCD panel. Moreover in a worse situation, the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are easily separated from each other due to the insufficient mechanical strength or inadequate adhesive intensity of the sealant. On the other hand, with a reduced width of the sealant, it becomes a significant issue to precisely define injecting the sealant in a limited design width, which has a great impact on the capacity and the stability of the process machine on the production line and the sealant-injecting process.